Snow Fairy on My Valentine's Day
by Yuu Yurino
Summary: Karena Kamu adalah Peri saljuku di hari Valentine . Seperti biasa saya kembali dengan Crack Pairing kesukaan saya PruNes Fem .  Don't Like,Don't Read .


Halo, saya kembali lagi , saya buat ini khusus valentine dan saya kembali dengan crack pairing kesukaan saya PruNes|fem . Nah, background music nya lagu op fairy tail yg ke 6 . Fiesta - +plus .(kayaknya gak cocok deh ama ceritanya tapi di cocok-cocokin aja , deh -_-;), dan lagu Snow Fairy – Funkist pake op Fairy tail yang ke 1(buat Gilbert Nyanyi) XD. Trus kayaknya judulnya gak cocok deh sama ceritanya v(-_-;)v . Yang jadi Naratornya adalah Just ! . lanjut dah ke ceritanya dah !

NO FLAME !

Nesia : Nesia Kusma Cahaya .

* * *

Disclaimer : Saya! #dilemparpapanscener , gak kok , punyanya Hidekaz Himaruya sensei , hehe

Warning : OC,OOC,OOT,TYPO(S),ANEH,ABAL,GAK GAUL,ROMANCENYA KURANG,DLL .

Genre : Romance

Gender : T (biasa, jaga-jaga aja)

* * *

13 February istirahat ke 2 di Taman World Academy .

"Sebaiknya besok kamu harus cepat nembak si Kembang Sekolah , pas Valentine,loh ! Sebelum diambil sama Pedofil Lolicon , Koala Freak , Ketua OSIS Alis tebal seperti lapis legit dan sepupuku yang Playboy itu " Saran seorang cowok yang bermata hijau emerald yang memiliki rambut coklat tua . Orang itu bernama Antonio Fernandez Carriedo ,(spain).

" Betul sekali yang dikatakan Antonio _, Mon ami_ " Ujar seorang cowok bermata aquamarine yang memiliki rambut pirang yang panjang . Orang itu bernama Francis Bonnefoy ,(France) .

" Tapi aku yang sangat AWESOME ini , gak ada keberanian untuk itu , huh " Keluh seorang cowok yang memiliki mata berwarna merah ruby dan memiliki rambut putih keperakan . Orang itu bernama Gilbert Beilschmidt , (Prussen/Prussia).

" Mana ada orang yang suka berteriak ASEM , tapi nyalinya cetek betul kalo nembak cewek , kalo ngerjain guru baru nyalinya gede banget sampe hampir di skors dari sekolah " Ejek Antonio pada Gilbert .

" AWESOME tau ! AWESOME ! Masa aku mau nembak si Kembang sekolah dengan tangan hampa pas Valentine , bikin malu si AWESOME dari Trio Bad Touch , aja ! " Ketus Gilbert .

" Kan ada aku yang dapat membantumu , _Mon ami_ , Aku tahu semua yang berhubungan dengan cinta , Pulangan datanglah ke rumahku , kuajarkan kau membuat Coklat dan petiklah bunga mawar yang sangat cantik di rumahku (astagah...) sekalian aku juga mau kasih ke Pacarku tersayang , Sey(seychelles) . Kamu mau ikut gak , Antonio ? " Ajak Francis pada Antonio yang asyik makan tomat .

" Aku ikut ! sekalian mau kasih ke Pacarku , Bella(Belgium) " Kta Antonio dengan semangat .

" OKE , kita para Trio Bad Touch , pulangan akan pergi ke tempat Francis , Dan kalian juga harus membantuku untuk mendapatkan si Cewek itu ! " Teriak Gilbert sampai-sampai dilihatin murid-murid lain dan juga orang yang di sukai Gilbert juga melihatnya , memerahlah wajah Gilbert seperti tomatnya Antonio .

" Cihiyee… Orang ASEM mau nembak siapa,tuh ? haha… " Goda Elizaveta yang merupakan sahabat dari orang yang disukai Gilbert , Semua sahabat orang yang disukai Gilbert juga tahu kalau si Gilbert menyukai cewek ini .

" Diam , kau pacarnya Pemain Musik Gila Chopin ! " Ejek Gilbert dan langsung dihadiahi oleh lemparan Frying Pan keramatnya(?) Elizaveta itu .

" Sudahlah,Eli . Dia kan cuman bercanda saja " Nasehat seorang cewek yang memiliki mata coklat kehitaman dan juga memiliki rambut panjang yang diurai berwarna hitam pekat dan juga rambutnya yang panjang dihiasi dengan sematan bunga kamboja putih di telinganya . Dan sebenarnya lagi cewek itulah yang ditasir oleh Gilbert dan juga dialah wanita yang disebut-sebut sebagai kembang sekolah .

" Iya,kan Gilbert ? " Senyum wanita itu pada Gilbert danlangsung saja Gilbert langsung memerah malah merahnya seperti kepiting rebus .

" I….i….iya….Ki….Ki….Kira…na " Ucap Gilbert dengan terbata-bata dan langsung pingsan di tempat . Yap , itulah orang yang disukai Gilbert dan juga disebut-sebut sebagai kembang sekolah , Kirana Kusma Cahaya (Indonesia) .

" Oy…Gil…Gil ! Bangun , woy ! " Kata Antonio sambil menampar-nampar pipi Gilbert supaya bangun .

" Kirana, sih ! jadi pingsan dianya , hahaha… " Tawa Bella yang merupakan sahabat Kirana dan juga merupakan pacar Antonio .

" Apaan,sih ? Udah , ah ! Aku mau ke Club menari dulu , dipanggil sama Bu Selena kalo telat bisa dibunuh aku sama Bu Selena "(hehe… diambil dari nama karakter Harvest moon : animal parade) ujar Kirana sambil berlari seribu langkah[sebenarnya si Kirana ini cuman alas an buat kabur karena dia malas kalau dicie-cie in{kata lainnya adalah SalTing} padahal Bu Selena lagi kencan ama pacarnya, Pak Luke] .

" Kirana alasan lagi , nih ! " Ujar Sey yang juga meupakan sahabat dari Kirana dan juga merupakan pacar dari Francis .

" Akhirnya sang ORESAMA bangun dari pingsannya" Kata Gilbert sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya .

" BELLA~~~~~ " Teriak Antonio sambil memeluk Bella , sedangkan Bella hanya berblushing ria(sil : reaksinya Antonio telat harusnya dari awal ,kek -_-;) .

" Sey , sayang~~~~ " Goda Francis dan langsung mencium mulut Sey , Tentu saja yang ada disitu cuman bercie-cie… ria(sil : ini tambah parah -_-;;;;;) .

" Roderich , kamu ngapain ? Tumben ? " Tanya Elizaveta dengan heran kepada orang yang baru datang kepadanya .

" Aku cuman ngelihat keadaanmu aja , gak boleh ? " Ujar Rodeich dengan dingin , tapi dia adalah pacar dari Eizaveta .

" Boleh, boleh , hehe…. " Tawa Elizaveta dengan garing , dengan secepat kilat Roderich menggemgam tangan Elizaveta dan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat .

" Mau dengerin permainan piano ku ,nggak ? " ajak Roderich dengan wajah tersipu malu . Elizaveta tentu saja akan mengiyakan ajakan Roderich ,dan tentu saja Roderich langsung menarik Elizaveta dengan lembut . Betapa Romantis sekali , saya jadi terharu , halala…lebayy ! Jadi OOT ,kan ?(Sil : apaaan , nih ! dasar JUST gaje , ! lanjut ke ceritanya dah)

" Weh , disini yang belum punya pacar itu Nesia dan …. " Ujar Antonio dan langsung menatap Gilbert dan disusul yang lain .

" Aku yang AWESOME ini ngapain di tatap terus , sih ? " Teriak Gilbert dan langsung membuat anak-anak disitu langsung kabur .

~~~~Pulangan sekolah~~~~~

" FRANCIS , ingat janjimu ! " Teriak Gilbert yang hampir membuat gendang telinga Francis pecah .

" Iya,iya , iya ! Antonio kamu jadi gak ke rumahku ? " Tanya Francis pada Antonio .

" Jadilah, ya sudah ayo ,kita cepat ke rumahmu daripada kita dibikin malu ama si ASEM itu, gara-gara teriak-teriak kagak jelas , halalala….."Ujar Antonio dan langsung menggerek Gilbert keluar dari kelas .

~~~~Rumah Francis~~~~~

" Nah , pertama kita buat coklat dulu , oke ? " Usul Francis kepada kedua temannya itu .

" Siap, Roger " Ujar Gilbert dan Antonio langsung ke dapur rumah Francis , setelah sampai di dapur mereka menyiapkan coklat , 2 panci kecil dan gede , cream , buah-buahan, cetakan, dll .

" Pertama Kita taruh coklatnya diatas panci yang kecil dan …. GILBERT JANGAN LANGSUNG DITARUH DIKOMPOR BISA GOSONG COKLATNYA , BEGOO ! " Teriak Francis dengan shock karena melihat Gilbert menaruh panci yang sudah berisikan coklat itu dan langsung dipanaskan di atas kompor dan padahal harusnya panci yang besar harus berisikan air yang di taruh di kompor dan panci kecil dimasukan ke dalam situ,tapi untung aja Antonio cegah .

SKIP ~~~

" Tinggal nunggu jadi saja , ayo kita keluar mecari bunga mawar " ajak Francis lagi pada mereka .

Mereka mencari mawar yang bagus untuk para pacar-pacar mereka , kecuali Gilbert yang mau lagi nembak cewek tersebut yang bernama Kirana .

Francis mau kasih bunga mawar warna merah untuk Sey , Antonio kasih bunga mawar warna Orange untuk Bella(mirip kepribadiannya Bella warna Orange) , Gilbert kasih bunga mawar warna Putih buat Kirana , katanya Gilbert yang sok ASEM itu #dihajarSil , warna putih itu cocok untuk Kirana yang sangat baik dan ramah .

Skip lagi sampai besok~~~

14 February pagi-pagi di World Academy .

" Wah , pelajaran pertama kita Pak Toby , kan ? " Tanya Bella pada teman-temannya .

" Iya , guru Biologi yang matanya super SIPIT itu , kan ? " Ejek Gilbert , sampai anak-anak yang lain bergeleng-geleng ria .

" BERI SALAM ! " Terdengar aba-aba dari ketua kelas yaitu si Arthur Kirkland(England) , yang juga naksir ama si Kirana , tapi kagak tau mau nembaknya kapan ? .

Setelah memberi salam , anak-anak duduk ditempat . Saat lagi duduk di tempat , terdapat orang yang Menggeser pintu kelas ternyata itu Kirana sepertinya dia telat . Nah , pas lagi Kirana berdiri di situ para-para lelaki yang suka ama Kirana langsung menatapnya . Yang menatapnya si Nether Van Anderson , Arthur Kirkland , Dylan Kirkland , Ronaldo Fernandez dan Gilbert Beilschmidt .

" Pak maaf saya terlambat tadi saya abis ngurusin Harimau Sumatra saya yang ngamuk (?) , untung saya peluk dia langsung reda , jadi maaf ,ya ,Pak ? " Pinta Kirana sambil tersenyum sampai Cowok-cowoknya yang mentap Kirana langsung Nosebleed(gak nyambung) .

" Oh,ya , gak papa , untung saja kamu langsung datang kalo nggak bisa ketinggalan kamu " Ujar pak Toby yang merupakan guru yang pualing baik di sekolah .

" Mang mau kemana Pak ? " Tanya Antonio .

" Karena hari ini Valentine Bapak mau ajak kalian ke Danau dekat sekolah , yang sangat Indah sekalian kalian boleh mancing dengan pacar kalian di Danau itu sama kalian bisa mengutarakan perasaan kalian di danau itu , Bapak juga ngajak istri bapak " Ujar Pak Toby . (sejak kapan ada guru kayak gitu? Kalo ada sudah jingkrak-jingkrak saya, Ini guru juga harusnya belajar malah nturuh pacaran , untung pak kepala sekolah Hamilton itu baik ).

Tentu saja anak-anak disitu sangat senang soalnya danau nya itu cocok buat orang lagi pacaran plus cocok untuk orang yang mengutarakan isi perasaannya . Para anak-anak cowok segera ambil barang keramatnya(?) seperti coklat dan mawar dan dll .

Pada saat semua keluar , Kirana terakhiran keluarnya soalnya lagi beresin baju dulu . Langsung saja sang pemilik alis tebal seperti kue lapis legit memeluk Kirana dari belakang . Kirana tentu saja terbelak kaget .

" Kirana , sudah lama aku sangat menyukaimu , tapi kau tidak menyadarinya , kamu mau gak jadi pacarku ? " Tanya Arthur yang langsung on the spot aja . di segera melepas pelukannya Dan memberikan Kirana sebuah kalung dan coklat yang dia beli , soalnya kalo dia buat sendiri pasti langsung ditolak mentah-mentah dia .

" Arthur aku tahu kau menyukaiku , tapi maaf aku sudah menyukai orang lain tapi terima kasih kalung dan coklatnya , akan aku jaga baik-baik kalungnya " Tolak Kirana dengan lembut dan tersenyum . Tentu saja Arthur langsung patah hati hancur jadi 2 , tapi dia langsung baik-baik lagi soalnya melihat senyuman Kirana yang langsung menyambungkan lagi hatinya,hallalala….

Di Danau~~~~~

" Indahnya ! " Seru Bella .

" Bella , hmm… aku mau kasih kamu sesuatu ini, Happy Valentine , Bella " Kata Antonio sambil memberikan Sebuah kotak berbentuk tomat tetapi isinya Coklat , dan dia juga member bunga mawar yang berwarna orange .

" KYAA….. Antonio , kamu romantis banget , aku sayang padamu " Teriak Bella dan langsung memeluk Antonio .

" Sey , terimalah bunga Mawar ini dan Coklat yang melambangkan cintaku ini di hari Valentine " Goda Francis sambil memberikan sekuntum mawar merah dan kotak yang berbentuk hati tapi isinya coklat .

" Aku menerimanya , Francis " Terima Sey dan langsung mencium pipi kanan Francis .

" Cih , pada mesraan semua mereka , aku mau kasih ke Kirana tapi orangnya belum ada , gangguin Eli , aja,ah…." Ketus Gilbert , dan langsung saja dia mencari Elizaveta untuk digangguin tapi saat mau gangguin dia melihat Elizaveta lagi berciuman dengan Roderich dengan mesrah nya sampai beriler-iler(?) , pokoknya begitu,deh .

" PRIKITEWW….. " Teriak Gilbert ala Su*e yang di Ope*a V*n J*v* .

Tentu saja Elizaveta dan Roderich langsung melepaskan Ciuman mereka itu dan mereka tersipu malu dan lagi , Gilbert langsung dipukul pake Frying Pan oleh Elizaveta dan dipukul lagi pake tongkat dirigennya Roderich .

Setelah puas dipukul oleh Elizaveta dan Roderich , datanglah Antonio , Francis , Bella , dan Sey . Mereka langsung menertawakan Gilbert dan tentu saja Gilbert kesal , tapi setelah dipukul dia langsung mendapatkan ide cemerlang untuk menembak Kirana . Dia langsung berbisik-bisik ala KwikKwekKwak di Donal bebek . Semua yang disitu langsung setuju .

" Tapi kalo diterima , kalu gak diterima berarti usaha kita sia-sia aja ,dong ? " Ujar Francis .

" Tapi aku yakin kalau Gilbert diterima , kok ! " Semangat Antonio . Setelah itu mereka segera melakukan rencana mereka .

Disisi lain Danau~~~~~

" Aduh , mereka dimana,ya ? " Ujar Kirana dan sepertinya dia sedang mencari teman-temannya itu pada saat lagi mencari , dia merasakan kalau tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang dan langsung dipeluk ke dekapan seseorang itu .

" Kirana , kau sudah taukan , kalau dari sangat dulu sudah menyayangimu bukan sayang tetapi aku telah mencintaimu , tapi kenapa kau selalu menolakku " Ujar orang yang memeluk Kirana , dialah Pedofil Lolicon , Nether Van Anderson .

" Nether , lepas , aku sudah trauma, aku tidak mau terjadi lagi " ujar Kirana . Dan langsung saja Nether malah mempererat pelukaknya .

Disisi lain Danau lagi ~~~~~

" Kalian udah siap aku tinggal membawa Kirana kesini " Ujar Gilbert pada teman – temannya itu , yaitu Antonio , Francis , Bella , Sey , Elizaveta dan Roderich .

Gilbert langsung mencari Kirana , dia mencari ke seluruh arah Danau tapi dia tidak mendapatkannya , akhirnya dia mendapatkannya , dia melihat Kirana yang hampir ciuman dengan Nether dari semak – semak dan tentu saja Gilbert sangat kaget dan juga dia langsung keluar dari semak-semak itu . Dan tentu saja Kirana langsung mendorong Nether .

" Maaf , aku telah mengganggu kalian , aku pergi dulu , haha " tawa Gilbert dengan garing dan memberikan senyum terpaksa dan dia langsung berlari ke tempat yang dia rencanakan dengan muka kesal dan marah .

Kirana langsung menatap Nether dengan wajah kesal dan marah dan berkata .

" Maaf , tapi aku sudah menyukai orang lain tapi orang itulah yang kusukai " .

Kirana langsung mengejar Gilbert dan sampai di tempat Gilbert yang dia rencanakan dengan teman-temannya .

Kirana melihat Gilbert bersandar di sebuah pohon dengan wajah sedih . Dia langsung berlari ke tempat Gilbert yang merupakan tempat bersandarnya Gilbert . Dan langsung memeluk Gilbert .

" Bodoh , kenapa kau lari seharusnya kau itu menyelamatkan aku dari si Pedofil Mesum itu ! " Isak Kirana . Gilbert yang melihat Kirana langsung kaget karena orang telah dia sukai telah memeluknya dan dia menangis . Gilbert langsung membalas pelukannya , dan berkata .

" Maaf aku tidak kepikiran sampai situ tetapi Aku ingin memberimu sesuatu , ini " Ujar Gilbert pada Kirana , dia memberikan sebuah Kotak berpita yang isinya Coklat dan memberikan sebuah mawar putih .

" Gilbert , apa maksudnya ini ? " Tanya Kirana dengan polos dan sambil menyeka air matanya .

" Sudah jelaskan , aku menyukaimu atau mencintaimu , Kirana . Apakah kamu mau jadian denganku ? " Tanya Gilbert pada Kirana dan langsung memeluk Kirana . Kirana sangat kaget .

" Dasar orang ASEM , tentu saja aku menerimamu , kalau tidak pasti aku tidak melepaskan pelukan si Pedofil Mesum itu ! " Balas Kirana dan langsung memeluk Gilbert lagi . Dan Gilbert hanya ber-ooohh... ria.

" Kirana aku ingin memberimu hadiah lain " Ucap Gilbert dan Gilbert langsung mundur 5 langkah ( halah sampe diitung segala ) dan langsung mengambil Mic yang sudah dari tadi ada dikantong jaketnya(yang pasti pas kejadian tadi dia off mic nya pas nyanyi baru dia on mic nya) .

_Fairy, where are you going? I'll gather up all of the light to shine on your tomorrow_

_Oh yeah, did you hear those voices?  
Oh yeah, I get hoarse because I shout  
Oh yeah, until I can hear your heart  
Oh yeah, oh yeah_

_Is the moon and sun's high-touch not something that's left behind?  
If you don't exist, it's strange- something I want can not be found_

_Snowing, I could smile honestly  
The 2 of us come close because there is "time" combined  
Fairy, where are you going? I'm gathering all of the light to shine on your tomorrow_

_OhYeah, emotions surfaced on the beach  
The season is turning white before I knew it even was orange  
OhYeah, together we've watched a rainbow  
The seven colours now change into snow inside of my recollections_

_If you laugh, it's mysterious- I can become just a little stronger_

_Snowing, you who is trembling so alone  
Is able to do nothing to come close by my side and surround me  
Fairy, slowly but surely you're walking your way, hang in there!_

_Cast magic on me who had forgotten even how to laugh  
You who changed everything with a single smile are my Fairy_

_Snowing, I could smile honestly  
The 2 of us come close because there is "time" combined  
Fairy, where are you going? I'll gather up all of the light to shine on your tomorrow_

_Snowing, I could smile honestly because of you, because it was you  
Snowing Fairy  
I gather all of the light that you gave me and I'll shout, "Snow fairy…_

_…Don't say goodbye_

Gilbert bernyanyi dan langsung keluarlah panggung dengan secara ajaib/otomatis karena dibuat rancang oleh si Eduard dengan cepat. Dan panggung itu berisikan Francis , Sey dan Belgium menjadi Gitaris dan Elizaveta menjadi peniup suling , Roderich menjadi orang yang memaikan Keyboard dan Antonio menjadi pemain Drumnya dan tentu saja Gilbert yang menjadi penyanyinya .Dan jadilah Konser Valentine dadakan .

Setelah selesai bernyanyi Gilbert langsung menggendong Kirana dengan Bridal Style ke panggung .

" Kirana , suatu hari nanti akan ku selamatkan kau dari orang-orang yang sangat tidak AWESOME padamu , because you are my Snow Fairy on my Valentine's Day " Ujar Gilbert dan langsung mencium Kirana .

"Ich liebe dich , Kirana "

" Aku mencintaimu , Gilbert "

Disisi lain Danau lagi~~~~~

" Akan kubunuh kau Gilbert , Dikira kami tidak melihat peristiwa panggung itu "

The End

* * *

Omake~~~

Sil : aduh gajenya….

Just : kalo kayak gitu ngapain buat cerita , malah nyuruh aku lagi jadi naratornya

Sil : suka-suka saya , kamukan hanya sifat lelakiku aja :p

Just : Awas,kau ! Dasar sifat terlalu feminim padahal gak feminim

Sil : What,the –piip-

Just : KABUR…!

Antonio : karena author kita lagi kejar-kejaran kayak orang gaje

Bella : Kami akan mewakilkan

Francis : untuk meminta

Sey : Review dari

Gilbert & Kirana : Kalian ….

A,B,F,S,G,dan K : Please Review , No Flame ! ^^ and thanx for reading this story ^^

* * *

Omake lagi .

Aku pake lagunya Snow Fairy karena cocok aja . pas sebelum Gilbert nyanyi background musicnya Fiesta .

Gilbert nyanyinya kubuat nyanyi Snow Fairy versi bahasa Inggris,hehe . Review,no flame .


End file.
